1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an electrochromic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrochromism refers to a phenomenon in which a color reversibly changes in accordance with the direction of an electric field when a voltage is applied. A material having such a property, that is, a material whose optical characteristic may reversibly change through an electrochemical redox reaction, is called an electrochromic material. An electrochromic material may not display a color until an electric field is applied thereto. Conversely, an electrochromic material may display a color when no electric field is applied, and when an electric field is applied, the color may no longer be displayed.
An electrochromic material has been applied to an electrochromic device that changes light transmission characteristics depending on a voltage. An electrochromic device has been applied to a device using light transmission characteristics such as smart windows. An electrochromic device has also been applied to a display device such as electronic paper due to its portability and light weight nature.